Anatomical deformities occur in the general populous in a number of different forms and from a variety of causes. Examples of skeletal deformities include pectus excavatum, scoliosis, club feet, and numerous forms of skeletal dysplasia. These conditions are treated in a variety of different manners from braces to surgery, with sometimes minimal efficacy.
The defect known as pectus excavatum, or funnel chest, is a congenital anomaly of the anterior chest wall. The excavatum defect is characterized by a deep depression of the sternum, usually involving the lower half or two thirds of the sternum, with the most recessed or deepest area at the junction of the chest and the abdomen. The lower 4-6 costal or rib cartilages dip backward abnormally to increase the deformity or depression and push the sternum posterior or backward toward the spine. Also, in many of these deformities, the sternum is asymmetric or it courses to the right or left in this depression. In many instances, the depression is on the right side.
Pectus excavatum with significant deformity occurs in approximately 1 out of every 2000 births. The deformity may be present at birth but is often noted after several years of age and usually worsens during rapid growth around puberty. Because of the pressure of the sternum and cartilages, defect also pushes the midline structures so that the lungs are compressed from side to side and the heart (right ventricle) is compressed. Severe lesions have a major effect on thoracic volume and pulmonary function but the principal motivation for repair is the deformity itself. It does occur in families and thus, is inherited in many instances. Other problems, especially in the muscle and skeletal system, also may accompany this defect. In approximately ⅕ of the patients, scoliosis is present. The regression or any improvement in this defect rarely occurs because of the fixation of the cartilages and the ligaments. When one takes a deep breath or inspires, the defect is usually accentuated.
Pectus excavatum can be repaired surgically using an open approach in which the malformed costal cartilages are resected and the sternum forcibly held in place with a metal strut. In another approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,759, the sternum is forced into a corrected position often under great tension, and held in place with a metal strut. Both can achieve good results but at the cost of considerable morbidity: an operation under general anesthesia followed by a 4-7 day hospital stay required for pain control usually by continuous epidural analgesia. Several more weeks of moderate to severe discomfort are typical and complications from the sternum held forcibly against the metal strut are not infrequent. It is necessary to leave the bar in place for a year or more before it is removed in another procedure. Total cost usually reimbursed by third party payers averages more than $30,000.
The problem with all currently available pectus excavatum surgical repairs is that they attempt to achieve immediate total correction and fixation often under considerable tension. A better approach would be the gradual step-by-step correction of the deformity by applying a smaller force over a longer period of time.
Another skeletal deformity, scoliosis, is a condition in which an individual has an abnormal spine curvature. Generally, some curvature in the neck, upper trunk and lower trunk is normal. However, when there are abnormal side-to-side (lateral) curves in the spinal column, the patient is generally diagnosed as having as scoliosis.
Orthopaedic braces are typically used to prevent further spinal deformity in children with curve magnitudes within the range of 25 to 40 degrees. If these children already have curvatures of these magnitudes and still have a substantial amount of skeletal growth left, then bracing is a viable option. The intent of bracing, however, is to prevent further deformity, and is generally not used to correct the existing curvature or to make the curve disappear.
Surgery is an option used primarily for severe scoliosis (curves greater than 45 degrees) or for curves that do not respond to bracing. The two primary goals for surgery are to stop a curve from progressing during adult life and to diminish spinal deformity.
Although there are different techniques and methods used today for scoliosis surgery, all of them involve fairly invasive procedures with considerable patient morbidity. One frequently performed surgery involves posterior spinal fusion with instrumentation and bone grafting, which is performed through the patient's back.
During this surgery, the surgeon attaches a metal rod to each side of the patient's spine by anchors attached to the vertebral bodies. The spine is then fused with a bone graft. The operation usually takes several hours and the patient is typically hospitalized for a week or more. Most patients are not able to return to school or for several weeks after the surgery and cannot perform some pre-operative activities for up to four to six months.
Another surgery option for scoliosis is an anterior approach, wherein the surgery is conducted through the chest walls instead of entering through the patient's back. During this procedure, the surgeon makes incisions in the patient's side, deflates the lung and removes a rib in order to reach the spine. The anterior spinal approach generally has quicker patient rehabilitation, but usually requires bracing for several months after this surgery.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for repositioning bone structures, by applying a corrective force to the bone structure, which could be gradually adjusted much like orthodontic tooth braces.
It would be further desirable to provide a device that applies a corrective force to reposition a body member without a mechanical force that requires piercing of the skin, thereby limiting the specter of infection and wound problems.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide a device for repositioning bones structures having tension-sensing technology to allow measurement of the force applied to correct all types of asymmetric deformities and allow protection of skin against pressure damage.
It would further be desirable to provide improved devices and methods for minimally invasively treating pectus excavatum.
In addition, it would be desirable to provide improved devices and methods for minimally invasively treating scoliosis.
At least some of these objectives will be met with the inventions described hereinafter.